Of Love,Joy,Tears And Sorrow
by TheGirlBehindHerMaskOfStories
Summary: Join the next gen as they face love,hate,loss and even a little unrequited love.Rated to be safe.
1. RoseScorpius

CHAPTER 1-RoseScorpius

The only thing on my mind as we sat there by the lake was how perfect this was. We were sitting with our backs against a large beech tree, his arm around me and me snuggled into his chest. I looked up at the beautiful sunset. He had once told me that when the sun was just about to set was the most magical time of the day.

He had said that it wasn't just the beauty of the sunset that made him love that time of day, but also the solitude that he could find in that moment because the rest of the world never stops to enjoy the moment. Everyone else just moves on with life. He likes the fact that he can just stop and take it all in and no one would notice. I sighed in contentment as he kissed my head.

'Hey Rosie?' he said, as if asking a question. 'Yeah?'I asked. 'I love you. You know that, right?'I nodded and, 'I do, Scor and I love you' He looked desperate as he asked, 'No matter what?''No matter what, I promise. I will always love you. It is impossible for me to ever stop loving you.'

'Then marry me' It wasn't a question but I didn't care 'Do you think I would ever be able to say no?'He grinned and kissed me. It was mellow and passionate at the same time. When he pulled away, he said the most perfect words anyone had ever said, 'I would go to the ends of the earth for you, Rose Nymphadora Weasley. I would do anything for you, I love you and I will never stop loving you. The thought of life without you is unimaginable and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you'

I leaned in for another kiss and in that perfect moment, I knew that he would keep his promise. The promise that he made on that day in our last year at the beautiful castle behind us. In that moment, it didn't matter that my family didn't approve of him. All that mattered and would ever matter was the boy sitting beside me. The boy who has always been there and the boy that will always be there.


	2. DominiqueTeddy

CHAPTER 2- TeddyDominique

I ran to the beech tree that was once my father's favourite spot. The tree that was right beside the lake, but nearly invisible to those who didn't know about it. The tree that had provided shelter every time a storm hit, be it an actual storm or an emotional one. I had returned to this tree every time he broke my heart but I knew that this would be the last time. This is the last time I would come to this tree, upset over him.

He was marrying her. My sister. The perfect Victoire Weasley. The girl who had it all. The tears rolled down my face as I thought of all the times I had let him back in. Of all the times he left again. He had graduated the year before I started school, but that didn't stop him from sending me a letter in my fifth year, telling the girl who so naively loved him that he loved her too. That he was only with her sister because it was what was expected of him.

He kept leaving me to go back to her, never really leaving her in the first place. This twisted game of his kept him entertained. My heart was broken so many times that you could see the cracks. The fragments that were hastily glued back together but with nearly invisible bits still on the ground around me. I was nothing to him. Just a game for him to play when he got bored. His heart was in _her_ hands and there is nothing I can do about it. I will always be the girl who would fall back into his arms. The second option.

But now, she had found out and had told him that she was going to leave him if he didn't stop. So he listened to her and now they were getting married. She had asked me to be her maid of honour. She had asked me even though she knew that this naive little girl loved the man she was going to marry. They were perfect for each other. The bastard with his bitch. But now, this naive little girl was going to move on. I was going to stand up and give a speech at their wedding about how they were always faithful and oh so perfect for each other. This naive, broken, little girl was going to move on to bigger and better things. Mark Zabini was looking pretty good today. I should accept his Hogsmeade offer and Teddy Remus Lupin could go take a long walk off of a short pier.


End file.
